Fairy Tail Secondary School
by foxpaw101
Summary: Join Lucy as she Moves to this new neighborhood, with strange kids, a new/laid-back high school, and the weirdest teachers ever. None of this seems right, especially the boy next door...
1. (1) Welcome to Magnolia

_**Hey there! :D**_

_**I've decided to try something new! this story will be a Graylu Fan fiction. Just a heads up xD**_

_**Any way! I really hope you enjoy! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer! : I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>It was a warm crisp day, around the end of summer. Fall was coming around the corner and before i new it my dad sold our house. He told me we were moving to a place called Magnolia. He told me it was a great opportunity to make new friends, but in reality we only moved because his work was closer to the new house.<p>

We were driving to the new destination called Home, but ill never think of it as home. My home was back at the edges of Fiore where my mother's grave is. I had so many memories there and now, we are moving to the other side of Fiore. Suddenly I felt Home sick.

Houses, cars, trees, and strangers passed by. I tried to remember the street names as best i could. There was lets see... umm...Oak street... erm.. Hakobe road.. Fairy hills Street (that street was beside the school)..Galuna road, Onibus Drive, Clover Drive, Sun street, Tuly street, and my heart skipped a beat when a small, cute little apartment complex came into view. The vehicle slowed down and fit into the tiny drive way. The street name caught my eye. Isvan Drive. Huh, Thats an odd name.

The moving truck came into view. The large white truck pulled up beside the building and a bunch of workers came out. I propped open the car door, got out, and grabbed my backpack with all my stuff to do when im bored. I have my drawing book, pencils, a novel called 'The key of the Starry Heavens', and some small snacks meant for the drive here, but I wasn't hungry.

I found a spot to sit under a tiny tree. It was hot out, and the shade the small tree gave was just enough satisfy. Every thing here was so small and cheap, compared to my old place. I guess it was necessary. I looked around the area and noticed someone walking out of their house on the opposite side of the street. A boy that looked around my age. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans that had a chain dangling from them. His shoes were white and had a hole on his right foot. For a moment I saw his face when he glanced at all the commotion going on around my new home. I noticed his raven-colored hair. Then his beautiful, Dark Blue eyes made his way to find me, sitting beneath a tree with the worst hair possible because it was a rush to get out of the house and load everything onto the truck. I probably looked like a mess. It felt like he was staring at me for the longest time, but it was probably only 3 seconds before he turned around to face another white haired kid yelling at him from inside his house. Are they Brothers? I could clearly hear them from here.

"Gray! Where are you going!" The boy yelled. He looked a tad bit older then the other boy.

"Shut Up Lyon! I can go where I want and you can't stop me, alright?" The raven teen shot back.

"You are going to pick a damned fight with Natsu again aren't you!" His face looked concerned for the younger one.

"So what if I am! That Bastard called me a fucking princess the other day! Ill make him eat his own words." and before Lyon could answer, Gray whipped around and walked towards the school. Lyon just slammed the door behind him.

"So his name is Gray, huh?" I mumbled to my self. This got me Interested. Who was Natsu? Is there really going to be a fight? School is tomorrow, couldn't they settle it then? " I know!" I shot up and ran over to my dad who was helping some guy carry a sofa into the house. I waved him over.

"What is it?" He grunted.

"Well I was wondering If I could go check out the school. Can I?" I asked politely. To be honest I dont really like my dad. He is always obsessed with his job and never spends time with me.

"I guess, but be back before dark, and don't do anything dangerous. Ok?"

"Yes, I promise." I forced a smile at him and under my breathe i mumbled, "Not."

I must admit i almost got lost. These roads and street names are all so new to me, but I was excited. I've never witnessed a school fight before. I wonder what its like. As I turned the corner i saw the school, it was a fairly short walk here. I saw three cars, a couple peddle bikes a few skate boards. This many people came to watch? Maybe i should go home. No! Ill just keep my distance and stay out of site. I crept around to see the back side of the school. The smell of tobacco and fire crossed my nose.I tried to ignore it but it was strong. When The sight of people came into view i ducked under a conveniently placed bush and waited. I couldn't see Gray anywhere. I saw a black haired buff with piercings, Is that Natsu !? I saw 4 girls and around 6 other boys. Who is natsu and where is Gray? They were all sitting around a bonfire. It wasn't even dark out yet.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. When i turned around i felt my face turn red hot, with embarrassment. It was Gray!

"Hey there," He smirked." Your that new girl right?"

I just nodded.

"What are you doing here? You seem like the kinda girl who gets straight A's and has never done anything bad before."

"Well you see.. I kind of over heard your conversation about the fight, I wasn't stalking you or anything like that! I just..."

"That's alright! Lyon is a bit loud, He hates it when i come here." He just kept on smiling." My name is Gray, Nice to meet you."

I wanted to say ' I know ' but that would have been rude. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, It is nice to meet you too. What are you doing over here though?"

"Your so formal," He teased." I was taking a piss and when i came back, i found you."

"So, is that who you fighting." I pointed to the bulky looking guy, with long black hair. He looked like he was ready to punch some one out.

Gray just laughed. " Ha! No, he sure does look the part and talks tough but Gajeel is a real whimp especially when it comes to girls." He laughed again. "I guess you could say im fighting him but he wont last long."

"Huh?"

"Oh , right, your new." I rolled my eyes and he continued."You see I'm fighting 3 other people. It's every man for him self. Me and Natsu normally last the longest."

"Um, so who are you fighting?" When i asked this he crouched down and sat beside me.

"That guy over there is Elfman," He pointed to an obscure muscle man who looked like a university or college student, the guy had white hair and a scar along side his face. Now that I think about it, its hard to see in the dim light but Gray also has a scar above his right eye. I wonder how he got that.

"Wait, Elfman? Thats an odd name."

"Yeah, don't ask why but he likes being called that. Only his 2 sisters know his real name. Speaking of witch one of them is here today." He pointed to a Beautiful girl with white hair as well. She could be a model!" Thats Mirajane,This is her last year here. She is Graduating this year." He stated.

"Oh, so if the other one your fighting is Gajeel over there, Then who is natsu?"

"Natsu...likes to come later. We normally don't start the fight till after it gets dark."

"Oh,"I frowned. I have to be home by then.

"What? Are you not gonna stay for the big show?"

"Well you see..."

"Are you nervous." He smirked again.

"No!" I made up my mind. Im going to stay till the fight is over." Don't worry Ill stay and watch." He looked at me in surprise, but then smiled.

"Cool! But your gonna get cold over here. Why not you join us over by the fire. Besides, when it gets dark a lot of damned, blood sucking Mosquitoes come out." That sent a shiver up my spine.

"No thanks, I like this bush. Besides it smells, erm, bad over there so this is a good distance."

He just looked at me shocked for a moment then bursted out laughing.

"What!" I questioned. Gray sneered at me and said;

"Maybe if you were away from the smoking pit, that might help the stench."

"Smoking pit?"

"Oh, did you not have one at your old school?"

"No i was home schooled."

"Oh- is that why your so awkward?"

"Thats rude!"

"HaHa! sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant the way you address people, and you know nothing about this school. Everyone knows about this school. Sorry if i offended you." At least he apologized.

"Anyway! so what is a smoking pit?"

"Oh yeah, its a place where all the people who smoke can hide from the windows of teachers and passing cars. We have 2 here and one of them is where you are sitting next to." He stood back up." Well i'm heading back," he held out his hand and glanced down at me, inviting me to come. "Wanna come? I'll introduce you to some people."

I stared at his hand, then back up at him. "O-Okay." When i reached up and grabbed his hand, I kind of wanted it to last longer but as soon as i was on my feet he let go and started walking ahead. He kept glancing back to make sure i was still following him.

"Hey Gray! What took ya so long!" A teen with orange hair and glasses waved him over and patted the chair beside him. "We started to think you got nervous and ran off!" The whole group started laughing and gray laughed too.

"Hey come on guys, Have I ever backed away from a fight?"

"True, So um who is this fine young lady." I looked around only to find that he was talking about me, i took a step back, not knowing what to do.

"Loke, come on man you have a girl, Several if i might add." Gajeel mentioned.

"Her name is Lucy, shes apparently my new neighbor and take it easy Loke, she isnt used to all this."

"Huh?" Loke was clearly confused.

"Home schooled. Seems a bit nervous if you ask me."

Gray took a seat next to Loke and a long, blue haired girl, suddenly sat on his lap.

"Gray! Juvia missed you!" Did she juts refer to herself as third person? Does Gray have a girlfriend?

"Juvia get off please. I did not miss you." Gray retorted.

"That was a bit cold." i noted.

A voice behind me spoke. "Well He has to be that direct. Juvia is very clingy and emotional when it comes to gray." It was Mira!

"Yeah, It gets annoying just watching. Haha! Poor Gray." Another voice came. "Hello lucy! My name is Cana." She had long Chocolate brown hair and was wearing a very inappropriate top, with a beer bottle in her hand.

"H-hi Cana." To be honest she looked a bit sketchy. I looked at the sky, It was starting to get dark. "Um when will the fight start?"

For a moment they all stared at me. Did I say something wrong?

A hand fell on my shoulder, it was Mira again. "Normally natsu comes a bit late, but whats the rush right? The real reason we come here is to just hang out and talk. The fight is just a bonus." I glanced around at everyone. They all seemed so friendly and nice. Mirajane was right, what is the rush. Dad can make his own dinner for a change. I smiled back.

"Your right! Im sorry."

"It's ok, here ill introduce you to everyone." Mira turned and started to point to people and name them.

"You know Gray, the girl beside him is Juvia and the guy next to them is loke. My brother over there is Elfman. Beside Elfman is Gajeel and Levy."She leaned in and whispered that they are dating. Levy had short blue hair and a head band that pined her hair back. "Beside them is Jet and Droy." Both boys had strange fashion sense,"Over there is Max," Max had almost dirty blond hair, and was quite skinny/scrawny."then you know me and Cana, too bad you don't get to meet the entire gang." She giggled. "Luxas is gone on vacation, Lisanana Isn't feeling too great, Natsu hasn't shown up yet, and its past Wendy's curfew. There is buch of other people too, but they don't like coming here so we normally see each other at school!"

"Oh wow! You guys have a lot of friends." I fantasized over them, this group is exactly what i was looking for and im even breaking a couple of my dads rules to be here! It felt great!

We talked, laughed, and talked some more. It was great, i even lost track of time before i knew it. It was Pitch black out and the only light provided was the bonfire and the street lamps.

All of a sudden I heard a booming laugh come from behind.

"HAHA! IM HERE NOW! DID YOU GUYS MISS ME?! HAHAHA!"I spun my head around to come face to face with a pink haired teen who had the same body structure as Gray.

"Geez Natsu what took ya so long, where you making you hair perfect, like the freaking princess you are." Gray Sneered.

"What did you say you Pervy Popsical!"

"Are you def?" Gray got up from his chair and started walking to him." I called you a princess what are you gonna do about it."

"Im gonna punch you out cold!"

"Oh yeah! Just try it!"

"Hey come on guys... save it for the fight please." Mira Stated.

"Why not we just start now Mira?" Cana suggested." They are already Fired up."

"Ok! Are you boys ready!"

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu and Gray said in perfect synchronization. They both turned to each other and started bickering again.

"I am! And this time, ill be Number one! because im a man!" Elfman said with pride.

"Like Hell you are, Its gonna be me!" Gajeel Stepped up. Clearly all of them were ready.

While the 4 boys were warming up, Jet, Droy, Loke,Max and Cana started to move chairs and placed there hidden stash of sticks and stones in a perfect circle close to the fire. When they finished it looked like a boxing ring.

"Ok take your places!" Mira in formed them as the boys competing made their way inside the circle. "Alright ,I will now explain the rules of the game for the newer audiences." She was looking at me and giggled." One! No weapons, that means rings, rocks, spikes on clothing, or body piercings other than the face. If a piercing comes out or is ripped off, you may not blame the other person for it." She glanced at Gajeel, who had piercings on his face. He nodded." Two! No cutting of flesh AKA scratching, If someone starts bleeding they are taken out immediately and the person who caused the wound. Three! If a person asks for mercy or gives up, No one shall hit them and they will leave the ring quietly. Four! If you exit the Ring or have been rolled / punched out, you may not go back in. Does Everyone Understand!" Mira paused and glanced around the 4 all nodded and she continued."This is a peaceful, friendly fight. If anyone get seriously hurt, we stop immediately. Good luck and Have fun!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it!" Gajeel sneered.

This time Cana stepped up and started counting down." 3...2-"

"WWWAAIIITTT!"Natsu shouted.

We all glanced around."What Natsu?"Cana asked.

"Who is this chick?" He pointed to me. Crap I forgot to introduce myself. I guess i was just too excited for this thing to start.

"Hello, My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Its nice to-"He cut me off.

"Sup."

They all started laughing. Uh-oh what did i say. Natsu stepped out of the ring and made his way to me.

"Dude, whats with the formality?" He asked. My jaw dropped, thats exactly what gray asked me!

"Well-" I was cut off again. This time by Elfman.

"Come one natsu lets get this thing over with. Be a man already!"

"Alright, alright, but enough of that 'Imma man!' crap ok? or ill knock your teeth in."Natsu threatened.

"Are we ready now?" Cana asked.

They all nodded and cana started to count down again." 3...2...1...BEGIN!" and with that the boys had started battling it out for who would be the strongest.

Elfman made the first move attacking Gray. Gray swiftly dodged and landed a blow that sent elfman flying into natsu. Natsu got taken aback by this hulk of a man that just smashed into him and nailed a punch straight to the stomach to send elfman to the ground and with that Elfman walked out. Forfeiting his match.

Gajeel just laughed, that wound up him getting distracted and being punched in the side of the face by Natsu. His eyes filled with fury, with a raging fist he punched natsu back in the gut. Then out of nowhere gray hit Gajeel with a swift kick to the ribs, forcing the wind out of him. He took a couple steps back not realizing that he stepped out of the ring by accident. Levy came up beside him, tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to the outer line of the ring.

"DAMIT!"Gajeel yelled.

"Idiot, just take the loss already." Gray smirked as he dodged a kick from Natsu." Too slow!" Gray sent a punch flying towards natsu's face, but he dodge that as well.

"Speak for your self you Dumb ass."

"wow!" I was amazed these guys were like experts!

Levy came over and stood next to me." Trust me you haven't seen anything yet." She grinned.

"Huh?"

The fight stayed equal the whole time. First Natsu threw a punch, gray would kick, they both would dodge, then gray would punch, and natsu would kick. It was the most evenly matched fight i have ever seen!But the fight was cut short due to both of the stopping and staring at the road. They all remained silent.

"Wha-" i was cut off again by Gray and Natsu shushing me.

All of a sudden Bright red and blue lights started flashing and an alarm went of.

"Shit its the cops!" Loke panicked and poured a bucket of water over the Bonfire, Cana and Mira scrabbled the circle of sticks and stones as best and fast as they could. Then all of then split up and ran towards their homes. I was left alone in the clearing. Or so i thought. Out of no where Someone forcefully grabbed my hand and made a break for it. I ran along with them, when i looked up i noticed it was gray.

"Hey there! Sorry to grab you like that. I know a trail that leads to my house so the cops cant see us until we get home!"

"Um O-okay!" We kept on running, and to be honest i didn't care where we ran. This was fun.

"Lucy, right?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of thought."yeah! Right." He glanced back and smiled.

"Sorry Natsu kinda nailed me in the head back there when we were running from the cops. Haha! Hurt like hell. Kinda even forgot what i was doing, but its ok i punched the side of his face." He laughed again." That bastard will have a purple cheek tomorrow! Anyway! The group seemed to take a liking to you. Wanna come again next Sunday!"

"Do you guys do this every weekend?"

"Yeah! Its fun! Don't worry about the cops. Today was probably because the houses next to the school reported us for being too loud. That normally happens!"

I smiled at him" Sure! I'd love to come!"

When we arrived behind grays home i noticed the lights were still on and Lyon was on the back porch asleep on the steps probably waiting for grays return. Gray just laughed and nudged him awake. He was right. The police never knew we came this way.

"G-gray?"He jumped up. "GRAY! Where the hell have you been!"

"Good morning Lyon, did you have a nice nap." Gray avoided the question and Lyon looked at his watch.

"Where were you at 2 O'clock in the damn Morning!" His Head peered around gray to find me standing there."and who is this!"

"Hello My name is Lucy-" Once again i was cut off.

"Look Lyon I know you're a bit mad but it doesn't matter anyway, right? Besides she probably needs to get home."

Lyon just looked at me."R-right." i stuttered. "Wait, did you say it was 2am?" They both nodded." Oh-no! i need to go! Bye Gray! and thank you for tonight! It was fun!" when i glanced back i noticed Lyon glaring at him and Gray face palming. As he mumbled for me to use a different choice of words next time. When I was running across the street I heard Lyon and gray Bickering in the background.

"Hey Lyon I'm hungry, can you make me a sandwich?"

"Go make your Own Fucking sandwich and what the hell did you do to the new girl!"

"haha! ok, ok, calm down, i did nothing of what you probably think i did to her. I just introduced her to the group. By the way Why didn't you come today, Juvia asked of you."

"Really!"

"Haha! you wish! You have weird taste in women Lyon..."

I opened the door to my new home. and every thing was in boxes except dads new office. It was set up just like it was in our old home. I quietly crept upstairs to what was supposed to be my new room. Boxes were every where and i found a sleeping bag and pillow, witch i guess i have to sleep in tonight.

"Lucy heartfilia, where have you been. You promised to be home before it got dark. Last time i checked it got dark around 9pm." I turned around to see none other than my dad.

"I know dad, i'm sorr-"

"No! I don't think you do know!" he shook his head."It is 2:15 in the morning, do you mind telling me where you were?"

"I told you i was at the school-"

"Really? because when i called the cops to look for you, no one was at the school." S o it was my dad who called them, i should have known.

"they must have came when i left. I did take a detour to get here."

"Lucy, just shut up and go to bed, i can't express how angry i am with you right now!"

"Yes dad. Good night."

"I swear lucy, i don't even know what to do with you."He stormed out of the room.

I felt like crying yet i felt like the happiest person in the world right now. Gray... Damn him. I am so confused, how he made me feel and what about the rest of his friends. Was this even real? Of course this is real, If it wasn't then why do i feel so- Suddenly i felt a pain in my wrist. Ow!Gray really did pull me hard back there. So strong! I just looked at my wrist and grinned.

I wonder what tomorrow has in store for all it is the first day of public school for me...ah- oh well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! How did you like it! i had fun writing it. :D <strong>_

_**please review and leave suggestions on what the group can do at school!**_

_**I dont know when i will update this, I hope soon! but with school starting up again its going to be hard. Ill try though! ;D**_

_**Thank you for reading :3**_


	2. (2) What kind of school is this!

_**Hey! Im so happy about all the support this story has gotten so far! :D Thank you so much.**_

_**So with out further a do, The Chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p>Yesterday was amazing and to be honest I really want to do it again! Even running from the cops. I smiled, i wouldn't have done any different. It was a perfect first day. I wonder if anyone from that group is in a class with me. I thought about last night while I got ready for school. I washed my face, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, an finally put my new uniform on. I liked it.<p>

The uniform was burgundy and white. With an Orange logo. Their school logo was odd. It almost looked like a bird with a really long tail with spikes at the two ends, and the name is Fairy _Tail_ not Fairy _Tale_. I dont get it. Oh well i just have to hope that the teachers and students are great to be around. Gray had also mentioned that everyone around here knows about this school, i wonder why.

I wonder if dad started working yet. Probably. Every time he does, he is oblivious to the things around him. Heck i could even set the house on fire and he wouldn't care. Until it burned down his new office that is. That would be a sight to see, Crap! i lost track of time again. I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran out side to walk to school. Did Gray leave already? Awe i kinda hoped to walk with him.

On my way to school I memorized the street names, and tried not to get lost, but of course i did. Everything was so confusing here, and i started to become late for school. I panicked. I couldn't be late on the first day of school! That would leave a bad first impression. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. Damn, i have around 10 minutes to get there. I noticed a figure coming toward me from a distance. As they came closer i realized it was a girl around my age. Her hair peaked my interest. She had beautiful, long, scarlet colored hair. I was jealous, all the girls here where pretty. I wonder if i could ask her where the school is. I practically ran to her and the surprised look on her face made me wonder what she thought.

"Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, its great to meet you, but um i am k-kinda lost." I looked up, expecting her to look at me like i was crazy, but her eyes showed something else. I couldn't quite figure it out though.

"Hello Lucy, I am Erza Scarlet, its a pleasure to meet you." She smiled,"You must go to my school, as you are wearing the uniform. If thats where your heading ill gladly show you the way."

I stared at her, she was so nice! And she was the only one who answered back like a normal person. Everyone i meet so far all cut me off, then told me i was too formal, but Erza was different.

"T-thank you," I stuttered as i followed her. Geez, im getting nervous. Plus if i show up late, ill never hear the end of it from my dad. 'A good first impression is best in relationships, never be late or embarrass yourself in front of others with a lot of money.' my dad lived by that rule and he got a lot of money from it-

"So lucy, are you new here?"Erza cut my train of thought.

"Yes, i just moved here yesterday."

"Ohhhh, i thought so, but i just wanted to make sure. How do you like it here so far?" Erza seemed to talk normal, well my kind of normal. Polite and blunt at the same time.

"I like it here, its different-a good different!" I reassured her, "I mean, i met some great people last night who live near me, but im not sure how everyone else is, Ya know?"

She nodded," You seem nervous." She pointed out.

"I am a bit, how did you know?"

She giggled, "You are shaking like a dog."

"Am I?!" I gasped as I lifted my hands and try to hold them as still as i could, of course they couldn't be still. I glanced down at my legs and my knees were un-stable. I was so embarrassed, i didn't know what to say.

"Its ok lucy, a lot of people are scared on their first day of high school. I'm a second year student, classroom 2-b" Erza said confidently, So she is a year older than me. I thought she looked too tall to be a first year.

"Were you scared on your first day?"

"No." She replied. Well you don't have to be so blunt about it, i thought. My eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Oh- ok, what are you afraid of then?" I kind of wanted to know, I mean she did seem fearless, but everyone has a fear. Right?

"Nothing."

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously."

"I don't believe you! You have to be scared of something."

"But im not. Are you?"

"Well- yes, but if your not going to tell me yours, i wont tell you mine."

"Ok. What classes do you have today?"

"Oh! Um-" We talked and talked until we arrived at the school building.

The school looked bigger than it did last night. It was beige and white with hints of blue and orange. In the front was a tiny parking lot full of cars, the bike rack was full of, you guessed it, bikes, there was people every where, and we made it with time to spare.

"Hey Lucy, want me to show you around?" Erza asked.

"Sure! im getting a tour during first block, but if we have time i'd love a quick look around." I'm actually glad i ran into her, yeah she helped me, but also i felt as if we could become great friends.

"Alright, lets go to the gym, some of my friends play basket ball on Monday mornings, so they should be done practice soon." The hall ways were crowded, people kept on bumping into me and walking away. I guess they were used to the halls like this. We drew near 2 double doors that lead to a huge room, i guess their gym. There was a group of girls watching the team practice. When i glanced at the team members, i too saw some familiar faces.

Gray and Natsu were both shooting hoops at the far side of the gym. I watched them for a while until the coach blew his whistle and they all where dismissed. They were both surprisingly good. Those guys made almost every shot! Suddenly the girls watching all huddled around them and two others. Being surrounded my girls it was impossible to even see the boys heads.

"GRAY, NATSU, JELLAL, AND STING!" A voice bellowed beside me, it was Erza! Maybe all the people here weren't normal, but she does know natsu and gray! Im even closer into being friends with this group!"COME OVER HERE! THERE IS SOME ONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" the whole gym heard and turned their heads toward erza and I. I felt all their eyes burning on to me, it was a bit uncomfortable to say the least.

Gray poked his head around a brunette girl first, saw me then came rushing over, natsu followed shortly natsu came closer i noticed one of his cheeks was rounder and colored a light violet, Gray was right, he did hit him hard.I guess there is no holding back with those two. Then A teen with blue hair and an elegant, red tattoo on his face came forward. Also a teen with blond hair like mine and blue eyes, he had a scar beside his right eye too. What is with this school and scars?!

"Hey Erza," Natsu greeted us. "This girl was at the bonfire last night, oh yeah. Why didn't you guys come?"

"I don't like that place so me and Jellal went on a date," Erza stated confidently. So if The Blue haired boy is Jellal, then the blonde must be sting."Besides i don't like you guys going either, you can get hurt."

Gray brushed the comment off by shaking his hand."Everything was fine, trust us a little will ya?"

"Ok then why is the side of Natsu's face purple and swollen." Erza questioned him.

"Haha, because natsu bashed my head in when i wasn't paying attention, nearly got a concussion if i may add," gray smirked," He completely deserved it."

When gray glanced at the pink haired boy, boiling over with rage, he nearly got a punched to the side of the face, but swiftly dodged and the two bashed heads while spitting insults at each other. Erza rushed to them to try and break them apart but it was no use. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I glanced back and noticed it was the blonde.

"Hey lucy, Natsu was talking about you during practice. My name is Sting and this is Jellal." He gestured his head towards the blue haired boy with a smirk. Wait, Natsu was talking about me? I felt my self blush a bit.

"Hello Sting, Jellal, its nice to meet you both!" I smiled. "What class are you- Ohff"I was interrupted my a full-body tackle. The two of us fell on the ground. When i looked up i noticed natsu on top of me, Erza with her fist up, and gray rolling on the floor laughing. Only to receive a bash along the back of his head from erza to shut him up.

"Both of you Stop fighting, for gods sake! Natsu, say sorry to lucy." Erza bossed them.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME INTO HER!" he protested. I was embarrassed to all hell. Its the first day of school and someone is already ontop of me. i guess if you put it that was it sounds a bit dirty. Oh well.

"Yeah Natsu, be a gentleman and at least help her up." I could clearly see him trying to hold back his laugh, but fail moments later. He bursted out laughing still sitting on the floor.

"Geez,"Natsu got up and mumbled. "Sorry, ill try not to fall on you next time."

"Gray!" A female's voice echoed through the gymnasium.

"Uh-Oh!" Gray got up and attempted to run to the change room, but shortly after getting up he was tackled to the ground by a Ocean,blue haired girl. Its the girl from Yesterday!

"Gray! Juvia missed you!" She is still talking in third person? My oh My. "Look my love, i got you a towel to wash the sweat off!" The position they were in was questionable at first glance.

"No thanks," Gray put up his hand up before the towel made contact with him and blocked its path." Sorry Juvia, i need to change for class." He got up and headed toward the men's changing room. Juvia was left alone sitting on the floor, clutching the towel.

"Its ok Juvia, try again next time,"Erza bent down and patted her on the shoulder." After all they are practicing again on Wednesday." She smiled.

"Your right!" Juvia popped up and took off in a flash."Bye guys!"

"Well im gonna go get dressed too, after all its almost time to skip math." Natsu sneered," See ya guys at lunch."

"Hold up Natsu. please attend math today, Lucy is probably in your class, and i expect you to welcome her with open arms." Erza mentioned.

"But- its maaatthhh, i don wanna go der." Natsu complained." Besides, why not ask Gray, Cana, or even Lisanna."

"Too late I asked you to do it."

"Alright, fine ill do it." he grumbled. "Only because you'd beat me up if i said no."

"A-actually, i have a tour first class, so you can s-skip if you want." I stuttered, i didn't really want him to go out of his way to help me.

"It's ok lucy, he will attend anyway, its good for him, you know to actually get a good job." Erza insisted.

"oh please, i can get a good job! I am great at other stuff-" The sound of the bell rang threw out the halls and all its rooms. Natsu darted to the changing rooms to put his uniform on as well as Sting and Jellal. Leaving only Erza and I.

"Here Lucy, ill walk you to the office to meet the principal. But after that i must head to class." She insisted. I guess she wasn't the type to skip. We walk down many hallways, passing many full classrooms. Maybe the second bell will go soon? I tried to remember the information online but it wasn't really working out. Its already confusing here and the facts are nothing like they say in person.

"So, if you turn right down this hallway, you should find the principals office," She stopped and looked at her watch,"Oh! i should warn you about the principal-" The second bell sounded, cutting her off. "Well, i can't be late! Good luck!" She ran off waving behind her.

"Good Luck?!" Why did she say good luck of all things? What was there to warn me about anyway?

I turned right when i reached the end of the hall and walk down an empty hallway with 2 big doors at the end. Was that even necessary? Oh-well. After several long seconds of walking to the end i turned the handles and opened the room had a giant window with a wide table with a bunch of papers stacked on behind that a, chair was spun around to face the unnecessarily large window. The only light was emitting from the window and the sides of the room were covered in bookshelves. It was hard to see the edges of the room at first glance but picture frames hung from the walls without books.

"Good morning, You must be Lucy Heartfila, right?" A voice sounded from the direction of the chair.

"Y-yes i am, are you the principal?" I asked as he spun his chair around to face me. It was hard to see from were i was because the shadow from the big chair covered his body like he was some sort of mysterious boss that you see on T.V. that no one knows about.

"No not quite. I am the Vice-principal, Mr. Dreyar is out on vacation with is grandson at the moment, but i do believe you are here for a tour, am i right?" He asked, I squinted my eyes to see if I could have the slightest hint of a facial feature, but failed.

"I am, b-but may i ask why its dark in here?"

"To make it Dramatic."He answered straight forward.

"Dramatic?" I was confused.

"Yes."

"Erm- Why?"

"To make your entrance here memorable."

"O-oh...I..see.."

"Oh! Crap I forgot to introduce myself, hehe. Do you mind if we start again?"

"Eh?"

"Can you walk out again, then walk back in."

"Wha?!"

"Ah-Never mind"All of a sudden he jumped up on top of the table and started addressing him self." Welcome Lucy Heartfilia, to Fairy Tail Secondary School! I hope you enjoy it here, I am Yaj-" He was cut off by the sound of double doors slamming open. I turned my head to be blinded my the light emanating from the hallway into the large unnecessary dark room. As my eyes adjusted i saw a beautiful white haired girl with amazing blue eyes. Mirajane?

"Im sorry im late Mr. Yajima! You see lisanna was sick all weekend and couldn't come to school today so i had to make sure she was comfortable and fed ,also elfman got a black eye so i had to make sure he was ok, then i was late for the bus so i had to walk" All of these words came spitting out of her like a speed train that seemd as though it was never going to stop," Im sorry! im soo sorry!" She bowed her head then paused."Mr. Yajima?"

"Yes mira?"

"Why is it dark in here?" At that moment i felt like laughing, but i knew it wasn't an appropriate time. So it wasn't just me who thought this was weird huh? ha! This school just keeps getting better.

"Oh i was just explaining this to Lucy, before i started to make an amazing introduction, which By the way, You ruined."

"Ops! sorry about that Yajima." She giggled and bowed her head once again. then walked over the the light switch along the wall and fliked it on spreading yellow light through out the room. Finally I was able to see the Man known as Yajima, a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, Kinda looked funny. He was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes, and a black hat ( probably to make him seem taller), but of coarse he was still standing on the desk and hands on his hips which made him seem like a diva.

"SO Mira this is Lucy, Lucy this is Mira. Mirajane is going to be the one showing you around the school."

"Oh hey Lucy! How are you?" She giggled.

"Hey Mira! Im great, how are you?"

"Im Great too! Its good to see you again!"

"Yeah you too."

A sarcastic coughing noise was heard in the background as the Vice-principal rested his hands on our shoulder as started escorting us to the door,"If you excuse me i have an important parent meeting in five minutes, Im sure Mira will answer all your questions."

"Ah-yes sir we will be on our way!" Mira exclaimed and she grabbed my hand the same way Gray did Last night. Memories flooded back in of that night and a smile crossed my face. I finally felt like i belonged somewhere, it was here at Fairy Tail. Huh- I like that name, Its different and Mysterious. Who needs the Secondary school part, Fairy tail is good enough for me. Mirajane and I ran out of the room and down the really long hallway, when we reached the end we both came to a stop.

"Ok Lucy, Do you have your school schedule?"

"Um is it the thing thatr looked like a 4 day calender?" I wondered what that was for.

"Yes! that's exactly it! Ill tell ya, that thing is a life saver if you forget what class or what day it is."

"I think i brought it," I swung my new backpack off my shoulder and placed it gracefully on the ground, bent down and started rummaging through it in order to find that piece of paper. I liked my backpack, it was beige so it went with everything. It was a slightly different color than my uniform but that's alright, it was hard to notice far away also the zipper was white, so it was a perfect match for my uniform. After my thoughts of my backpack cleared my head i finally found what i was looking for.

"Is this it?" I asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Yep"She winked and grabbed it from my hand. Then held it up so i can see it clearly then Lectured me on how to use it.

"Ok Lucy. you might want to listen to this, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS, AS IT WILL EFFECT YOUR LIFE IN THIS SCHOOL, even though it might get boring." she smiled and continued."Ok Are you ready?" she questioned.

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hehe Ok, ok."

"Geez" I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, here at FTSS we have 4 days, now don't be fooled! Just because today is Monday does not mean it is a day 1. ok? Today is actually a day 3 and tomorrow will be a day 4. Are you with me so far?" She paused, I nodded and mira continued," Each day we have 4 blocks. We actually have 8 blocks in total. Day 1 consists of blocks 1,2,3,4. Day 2 is blocks 5,6,7,8. Then day 3(which is today) is 3,1,4,2 and Day 4 has blocks 7,5,8,6." My mind started to go blank, this was way too complicated.I tried to pretend i was on par with all this while she pointed to the calender in different spots and explained them."Ok so here," She pointed to the first column labled 'day 1'"Is day and underneath it shows what your classes/blocks are and where they are. Are you with me?"

"Ah-yes!" hehe 'nope' i wanted to scream but i didn't want to make me seem stupid, any normal person will be confused here right? or maybe its just me.

"Ok for block 1 you have Science, block 2 is P.E./Gym, block 3 is math and block 4 for you is Japanese. Those are your classes for days 1 and 3. Now for block 5 is English, block 6 is History, block 7 you have Drama, and lastly for block 8 you have-oh wait. Its blank."She handed the paper to me so i could see.

"Oh yeah. I still haven't joined a club yet. Is that where that goes?"

"No ,not normally. you are supposed to have 2 electives."

"Electives?"

"Extras, kinda like-um, There is alot to chose from but you can chose 2, here you chose drama. You still need another one."she informed me.

"Ohh, ok."

"Wait did you say you didn't join a club yet?" She sounded excited.

"Yeah...Why.."

"You should join Fairy Tail!"

"Huh? i thought i was already in this school?"

"Oh no, its a club silly! It were we sit around after school in the Music room for an hour or two after school. We normally just talk or do homework, but its really fun! Besides the people in the club are practically all at the bonfire last night. So you'll get to know them more!"A warm smile crossed her face.

"That sound great! um-how do i join it?"

"Come to the music room after school and we will get you signed up!"

"ok!"

"Hehe the good thing about this no 8th block, you can go home early!"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, well- until you chose another one, which you have to, but until he notices, you have one less block to worry about."

"Cool!" We started walking again, down a hallway, turn left, passed the Gym, and down another hallway to the left of the Gym doors. At the end was a class room labeled 'Music room' "oh! is this where it is!"

"Yeah, " She leaned against the door and pressed her ear up to it. A faint sound emanated from the crack in the door." Awe, it seems Band is in there right now. Just come here right after school today and we will get you signed up."

"OK! ill be there" I returned a gentle smile.

"Ok lets head to the class you have now. Which is...Math!" We headed back and left the music room,gym, and principal's office behind. After walking up and down several hallways we came across a flight of stairs that lead up to the second floor. When we reached the second floor there was mores stairs heading up probably to a third floor. This school was huge!

"Um how many floors are there?"

"Oh there's 3, and a secret access to the roof that only few know of."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Natrally." She winked at me and giggled.

We neared a set of class rooms and mira ran ahead and squished her face on the window and looked into my new math class, beside the tall window was a door with a sign on it that read.'Class B27 Mr. Conbolt'. Mira stood back up straight with a disappointed look on her face .

"Those boys, man i can never catch a break with them." She grumbled." Come on Lucy! First block should end in around 20 minutes that's enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"To show you the roof and a new tour guide before i have to go to my class."

"Ah-ok!"

We ran up to the third floor, it wasn't as big as the second or first. It had maybe 4 classrooms and a steel door at the end of the hall. Mira and I gracefully walk passed the classes and she pointed out my science class. 'B33 Mr. Mine' apparently i heard from mire he prefers to be called Wakaba. We reached the door and mira opened it for me, huh? it went back down again? Was this some joke?

"um Mira?"

"Yes, yes, that stair way goes back down the the second floor but if you follow me..."She turned around and shut the door, I noticed a little door behind that." here!"

"Sneaky!"

"Hehe , I know right? the door normally stays open and hides this small one. You can't notice it with one glance."

We crouched down and entered the little door way, that had a ladder to get up to the second steel door.

"Be careful lucy." Mira stated as we climbed the ladder and got to the second door. I pushed it open Only to find 2 silo wets of people lounging on the ground on the far corner of the roof top.

I glanced around and saw a few chairs, some cans, bottles, and a nearly full garbage can. The so called 'walls' were about 2 feet off the ground and the breeze felt amazing. I payed my attention to the two people casually laying on the ground. One boy, the other girl. The boy was laying on his back, probably resting his eyes and puffing on a cigarette, while the girl rested her back against the little wall and had a drink in her hand, probably staring at the lazy teen beside her. I don't even think they knew we were here.

The young girl grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and had a long drag before placing it back in his mouth again.

Who were they? I was about to ask Mira but when I had turned to face her, Mirajane's eyes glowed with fury. Clearly was displeased with what was going on...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys Long time no see eh?<strong>

**Ok If you are confused about the whole school system... thats ok i am too. xD haha . You see it started out as a Japanese school, but i switched the idea and turned it into a canadian school with a 3 year system. Im not from japan so i don't really know how their schools work, but i do know how mine works. But yeah... ill try and clear it up as this series goes on!**

**Expect next chapter on Friday at the latest.**

**Yeah i am soo sorry about that anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Can you guess who was on top of the roof? ;)**

**~Cya! :3**


	3. (3) My Official First Day

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for the support this has been getting! :)**

**Btw if you have any questions or Suggestions i will gladly answer or use them!**

**I hope you enjoy the Chapter! ;) i worked hard on it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Be careful lucy." Mira stated as we climbed the ladder and got to the second door. I pushed it open Only to find 2 silo wets of people lounging on the ground on the far corner of the roof top.<p>

I glanced around and saw a few chairs, some cans, bottles, and a nearly full garbage can. The so called 'walls' were about 2 feet off the ground and the breeze felt amazing. I payed my attention to the two people casually laying on the ground. One boy, the other girl. The boy was laying on his back, probably resting his eyes and smoking a cigarette, while the girl rested her back against the little wall and had a drink in her hand, probably staring at the lazy teen beside her. I don't even think they knew we were here.

The young girl grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and had a long drag before placing it back in his mouth again.

Who were they? I was about to ask Mira but when I had turned to face her, Mirajane's eyes glowed with fury. Clearly was displeased with what was going on, she deeply cleared her throat. The two heads whipped around the face her, finally noticing our presence. It was then, i noticed who they were.

The girl with the chocolate colored hair was the one who drank a lot at the bonfire. Cana was her name i believe. Last i saw her she was wearing a bikini top with a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Now she was wearing the school uniform with a twist. Her skirt was longer than most. It probably reached down to her knees if she was standing up.

The boy had the most beautiful raven hair, that i could notice anywhere. Gray. Apart from his trashy cloths last night he was a different person at first glance. He was all neat, and to be honest he looked like a 3rd year student. His uniform had no rips or tears, let alone no stains and his shoes had no holes. Except for the cigarette in his mouth you could mistake him for some handsome rich kid in a wealthy family. Maybe he was, but judging from is usual attire i'd say not.

"M-mira!" Cana exclaimed."I thought you were showin the new kid around."

"I am," Mira slid to the side and gestured to me." She is in your classes, when i didn't see you in there i thought to check here, Honestly guys! Whats going to happen when im gone, huh?" She started to shake her head." Cana, I thought you promised me no drinking in school."

"I-im sorry mira." Cana bowed her head,"I just get stressed here so i thought i would take a break and i found Gray up here to, so i hung out with him." I could see cana giving hints for gray to help her out in explaining this situation, but he just casually laid back down and closed his eyes. Still calmly smoking his cigarette.

He muffled the words, "Don't blame this on me now, your the one drinking," he smirked," ya know that it is illegal to drink under age, right?"

"Shudap gray! You had a sip too and help a bit! Geez." Cana huffed.

"hehe."

Mira coughed again this time louder to shut them up.

"As for YOU gray,"She walked over to the teen lazily lying on the ground, hands cradling his head, legs crossed. Gray was clearly in a comfortable position.

"Yes, mira?" He titled his head slightly to view the approaching mirajane. When she reached him, she crouched down to meet his gaze.

"You told me you would quit." She frowned at him," You too cana!" Mira glanced at her.

"Awe geez you saw that!" Cana responded.

"Yes, but," She turned back to gray and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and slammed it on the ground, Ashes spread among the ground, and mira stomped on it. Squishing it into this deformed version of this once perfect cylinder.

"Awe, come on Mira, I wasn't done." He frowned staring at the totaled cigarette.

"You don't need it gray, im sorry but you know i don't like you smoking and neither does Lyon."

"I don't give a crap about lyon."

"Yes you do gray, i know you do," mira stared down at gray, sympathy gleamed in her eyes as she gazed expectantly at him.

He just shrugged it off and sat up."Whatever."

"Cana?"Mira turned away from gray and tried to find her.

"O-oh yeah Mira?"

"Can you show Lucy around for a bit since your not doing anything please?"

"ah- ok! Its better than Science." Cana crawled over and hugged Gray goodbye before standing back up to greet me.

Mira just glared at her.

Gray started to get up too but Mirajane's hand fell on his shoulder. "Gary, can i talk to you for a bit."

"uh sure mira." He looked confused but went with it anyway.

As Cana and I left the two, i glanced back before the steal door shut.

Mira bent down and sat next to gray, He and her both looked at each other and at the last split second before the door closed i saw Mira fling her arms around gray, and hug him. Mumbling a couple words i couldn't make out.

The door shut. But i kinda wanted to see more. I wonder what that was about. Cana cut off my thoughts.

"Give leave them be, come on i'll show you our science class, we still got a few more minutes before the bell for second block. Oh yeah- Where is your locker?" We climbed down the ladder and closed the small door to the roof behind us as we made our way downstairs to the First floor.

"Erm- it says, in wing B. What does that mean?"

"Oh well We have 3 wings here, A,B, and C. There is a sign above each hall stating which one is which."

"Ah- ok."

"You see" she pointed to the end of the hall way, above it said B." Our science class is in wing B as well. Actually its on the third floor, we will head back to it after we find your locker. Whats the next part?"

"Um- locker number 167."

"Ok, lets see ill let you know one thing. the first number is what floor its on. It helps when your looking for a class or even a friends locker."

"ok thanks!"

"So floor 1, wing B, number 167. Well here is number 100, we are pretty close to it." she smiled.

We walked for a bit until we came across locker 167, i pulled out a sticky note that had my combination on it. It took a couple tries but i finally managed to get it open. I ran the code on laps in my brain, hope to remember it by heart. 06,37,12. again 06,37,12. and again 06,36,12. I hope it helps.

I shuffled all my belongings into it as i heard the bell to move to class 2. I reached back in and grabbed an empty binder, pencil case, and my purse that had money for lunch.

"Well thats the bell, for us to go to our next block. Science."

"Ok! Im ready, erm do you need to go to your locker?"

"Nope, i don't really do anything in this class."

"O-Oh , ok" I sighed, The people here are really laid back.

"Alright then! lets go." She gestured to the stair case at the end of the hall, then whispered." We better hurry you don't want to be stuck in traffic. "

"Huh?!"

"Never mind! too late!" She panicked, grabbed my hand and ran towards the stairs.

All i saw was a mob of people storming out of class rooms in every which way. Scary! What the heck is this, Were they all raised in the wild or something? Bodies were pressed up against mine, it felt so uncomfortable, and crowded. I never did well in crowds. This was different though, all of them had some where to go. At my old house my dad had huge dinner parties, all them seemed so bored and stiff, but here everyone was so lose and fun-loving. The hall ways still scared me, unfortunately. I hung onto Cana's hand like it would kill me if I let go.

"W-what is happening?"

Cana chuckled "I call it 'after class hell'. Belive it or not its much more dangerous after the last block of the day. You know- when everyone goes home."

"Seriously!"

"haha yeah.." We ran up the stairs all the way to the 3rd floor. When we reached the top i saw mira walking away from the door at the other end of the hall.

"Hy mira!" Cana waved to her. "How did it go with Gray?"

"hmm, he got mad at me again.." Mirajane looked upset, her eyes just didn't gleam like they did 10 mins ago.

"Well you did throw his cigarette on the ground," Cana giggled.

"No, no its something else. I do that when ever i find him smoking but, this time was.. different."

"hm, ok well we will let you get to class. Don't want to be late do you, and mira?"

Mirajane just looked up at her.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come around." She winked." he always does."

Mira's eyes started to gloss over again, she nodded and walked away. Leaving Cana and I to walk into our science class.

"Ok lucy, before we head in there are some things i need to explain."

"um ok?" I was confused but went along with it anyway.

"So the teacher for our science class is Mr. Mine , but he prefers us to call him by his first name, ok?"

"o-ok"

"Oh- i should probably tell you it,"

I so wanted to say 'No shit' sarcastically and throw in an eye roll, but i held it back and just asked "What is it?"

"Wakaba."

"Ok thanks." I already knew that, Mirajane told me, but whatever. I was too excited to care. This is going to be my first class here at Fairy Tail Secondary School, and i'm not going to mess it up.

I took a deep breath before entering the science room. The room was colorful, posters and educational quotes decorated the walls. There were little marks in the walls, probably from old tacks. Desks and chairs were sprawled around the room. One large desk was in front of the chalk board, Probably the teachers, it had a several nick-nacks on it like a globe, a large pile of papers, a name tag that had a piece of paper cover it saying 'Wakaba', and an apple, like the teachers would have in T.V. shows. A smile crept up on my face as i saw familiar people at the back of the class. They were all crowding a small desk, that seemed to have belonged to a certain Pink haired boy i saw this morning.

"Hey Natsu!" Cana greeted him, "It's nice to see you here, you know, cause you never show up for class." She grind at him.

But natsu just brushed it off, "Hey Cana, It's a surprise to see you here too. Why weren't you at math?" he asked suspiciously.

Before she could answer, Natsu retorted "Were you making out with gray?" He snired, I could tell he was proud of him self for that come back, i don't know why though, I couldn't help but giggle. So did the rest of the group, who just jokingly laughed.

"Awe guys come on... don't bring Gray into this-" She was cut off by Max.

"But you were with him, right?"

"Y-yes, all i did was drink a bottle, we barely even talked-" She was cut off again but by natsu this time.

"Yeah! Cause your too busy Kissin! Haha!"

At this point she was boiling over in fury," NOTHIN HAPPENED ALRIGHT?" She cleared her throat,"Look gray isn't the time to do someone more than once alright? He doesn't 'Do' romance-ish."

The crowed just kinda nodded at the realization and talked about something else.

"So Lucy?"A voiced requested my attention, when i glanced back I realized it was Sting.

"Oh hey Sting...and who is this?" I asked when someone stepped up from behind him. The kid had messy black hair that almost reached to his shoulders, and covered his right eye, and most of his forehead. He also had a scar at the bridge of his nose. Again? What is it with all the damn scars in this school? He had red eyes too, which just made his all the more freaky. I had also noticed that sting looked a bit different in his school uniform than his jersey. I got a better look at his face. He had spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick. He looked kinda cute to be honest.

"Oh this is Rogue,We go Way back!" he emphasized the 'way' part.

"Hello Rogue, Im Lucy Hearfilia, Nice to meet you."I smiled then realized what I had Just said. Carp I did It again! Gah! Stupid Manners. The group kinda laughed at my introduction, until i heard a similar greeting.

"Hey Lucy, I, as you know, am Rogue Cheney. It is great to meet you too." He smiled back. I wasn't really expecting another greeting like that from a guy who looks as if he could mug me, but it was nice.

"Anyway, I was wondering where you were going to sit?" Sting asked.

"Oh-um, I don't really know..." I responded, was this a way of hinting he wanted to sit with me?

"Hey Lucy, come sit beside me." It was natsu."I doubt Gray is coming to class, so wanna take his spot for now?"

I blushed a bit, he was so direct. "S-sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," He winked at me. He actually winked at me. I couldn't help but blush slightly. Why were they all being friendly to me? I was just the new girl...or maybe that was just it. I really don't know. The Bell rang before i could put any thought into it.

"Crap," Gajeel mumbled.

Everyone grabbed an empty chair and dragged it behind their desk. I found one not too far away from Gray's desk. When the teacher walked in. I shuffled the chair to my temporary spot and got a good look at my new science teacher. He was a man at average height, he looked around 40. He had fairly light-brown hair which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from a tuft of hair on the top of his head. Definitely not my style. His eyes seem to be closed a lot, or semi-open either way, its hard to see them from the back of the class room. He was in a Blue T-shirt and jeans. To be fair I thought they would all be in neat dress shirts and pants, but apparently not. One thing that caught my eye was the fact that he had a Cigar in his mouth. That took me by surprise, i didn't think teachers of all people were allowed to smoke in school. I felt something hit my shoulder.

"Wha?" I whispered to my-self, realizing it was a small crumpled up piece of paper. I picked it up off the floor, un-raveled the small thing and read it.

_Hey ;) Guess who this is from._

_toss it back when you figure it out :P_

"Huh?" I looked around the room, trying to find the author. I didn't know anyone's printing yet, so it was pretty difficult. I had not clue!

"Hello Class," Wakaba greeted us," If you had not yet noticed, we have a new kid in this class."He looked at me and signaled me to stand up."Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uh-Sure!" I stood up, I never really noticed until now, but i started to get really nervous. Words just couldn't come out right anymore." My-My name is..um.. Lucy Heartfilia, it's g-great to met you all." I had half a smile on my face and my I went bright red. I blew it, My one chance to make a good impression. I could hear light whispers echoing around the room, probably making rumors about me and will probably call me names until the day I die. Tsk, i really hate my self right now. That was until a certain blonde had the most stupid look on his face. His tongue was stinking out and one eye closed, i had found the culprit. I couldn't help but laugh and it also made me feel better.

"Ok Thank you Lucy, Welcome to my science class." He smiled warmly, but i couldn't stop laughing at sting. Finally he relaxed his face muscles and smirked at me.

I quickly sat back down, grabbed a pencil and wrote on the piece of scrunched lined paper.

_Haha so it was you Sting! Thanks By the way :)_

I was proud of my self when i crumpled it back up and when turned away to face the chalk board. I hurled the note at Stings Head, It was an excellent throw if i do say so myself. Nailed him right in the back of the head. At first he was shocked, then realizing what had hit him he slowly picked it back up in it and tossed it back to me.

_Yeah you caught me :'D_

_Anyway wanna hang out with us at lunch, you went to the bonfire right? _

_Well everyone who was there just meets by the cherry blossom tree out at the front of the school. _

_I'm sure your welcome! ;)_

A smile hinted my lips, but i bit down on them to make sure i didn't look as though i could fly to the moon and back using my excitement as fuel alone. I wrote back:

_I'd love to come!_

_Can you show me the way, because I know i'll get lost xD_

I threw it back then received:

_ha! totally ;) I'm walking down with Rogue, so we will show you the way, then_

_you can walk back and grab your lunch or whatever :)_

I couldn't hold back a smile, Up until now I have always wanted to pass notes back and forth to someone during class, I was probably supposed to pay attention but, i didn't want to, Besides I normally got straight A's anyway. the rest of the block was just me passing notes to Sting and the odd conversation with natsu and cana. It was too bad that levy was on the other side of the room, me and her really bonded last night. She is a book worm too. I didn't even do the work that he assigned us, that needed to be completed by next class. Which was on Wednesday, if i started to understand my little school calender that is. I think Im finally getting it now!

The Bell for lunch rang through out the room and echoed down the of the class shuffled on out, and into the crowd of people outside the classroom.I started to pack my stuff up and leave too, until Cana tugged on my arm.

"What?"I asked.

"Wait a moment and let the crowed die down a bit before we head out." Cana suggested.

"Um.. ok." I sighed. This classroom was getting really stuffy in here.

"Yeah the first few minutes are like hell out there, anyway. Does anyone have a guess who arrived at the tree first?" Natsu joined in, and so did the rest of the group.

"I'd say either Elf-man or Gray, After all I think they both skipped this class didn't they?"Levy mentioned.

"Yeah, i got a text from Elf-man saying he had a huge head ache and something about being a man." Gajeel stated.

"I bet on Elf-man. Gray hates making decisions like that,and Elf-man is all like 'Be A Man!'." Natsu sneered."I bet you that ice Popsicle is taking his precious time."

"Ice Popsicle?" I wondered. Is that some sort of nick name? Why Ice?

"Yeah, just don't ask, long story." Levy giggled.

"Anyway, i think it's safe to go now," Sting commented, "Come on lucy." He smiled and headed for the hallway and out the door.

"Ok!" I ran to sting and rogue to catch up to them, we walked down to my locker first. I shuffled all my things inside and grabbed my brown paper bagged lunch. Then we headed towards the front of the school. They were right, the halls were barely busy now. I still got a few nudges from passing students, but that was nothing compared to last time. I can't image what after school is like.

"So sting and rogue right?" i asked, i still didn't know if i was pronouncing Rogue right, or not.

"Yes, that is correct." Rogue answered.

"Ok, thanks" A faked a smile and winked, I hope they bout that. I was just so anxious to be outside. I never thought that i would feel like a caged animal by lunch time, it was stuffy, and just uncomfortable. It was different from sitting on my old comfy couch talking to my private teacher and taking breaks to go play outside every hour. I was stuck in that class for for around an hour and a half on a plastic wobbly chair. My butt hurt.

We walk out the door, and I felt the breeze of fresh air hit me. I took a deep breath in and the cold, yet refreshing air filled my lungs. That's better than the air inside the school. It smelt like sweaty teenagers in there (probably because that's what they were).

A pink florescent tree stood proudly on the right side of me. It was beautiful! My eyes glistened with wonder as I stared at a breath taking view. A group of teens gathered around it, lounging around. A couple faces caught my eye. Sting, Rogue, and I all casually walked over. I may have seemed casual but inside i was jumping out of my skin to just relax my head against the bark of this spectacular tree and feel the cool fall breeze lulling me to slumber. Though, i was still at school. I guess i could just sit and chat.

Under the tree I saw Elf-man, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, Max,loke, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Juvia, and a couple extra faces that have have not yet introduced them selves to me. Sting and Rogue ran towards the tree to greet them all. I slowly made my way there too.

I received many waves and "Hey Lucy!"'s as i found a spot under the tree in-between Cana and Mirajane.

"Hey guys!" I returned a smile back to them and waved lamely.

"How's this?" A mystery voice said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"New girl, her name is lucy."Mira replied.

"Oh ok, Hey Lucy, I'm Meledy." I pink haired girl replied.

"Hello Meledy."

"So how was your first class here Lucy?" Elf-man asked me.

"It was great"

"Ok, im dying to know, Who was here first?" natsu asked. Before i left the class, natsu and gajeel bet on who would make it there first. Gajeel bet on Gray, and natsu bet on Elf-man. Although Gray isn't here, so I guess its Gajeels win.

"I was" A mystery voice sounded from across the group. Huh? It's not Elf-man?

"Oh so it was you Bickslow." Mirajane was shocked too.

"Yep" He winked the stuck his tongue out

"AWE COME ON ELF-MAN, I bet my Lunch on you!" Natsu complained.

"YEAH! Where the hell is Gray anyway?!" Gajeel retorted.

"I guess we both lose." Natsu frowned.

"How do we settle this then?" Gajeel questioned.

"Guys, are you seriously doing this now?" Levy moaned.

"Yes, we have to know who wins!" Gajeel and natsu said in-sinc. Then bashed heads and fired insults one after the other.

"Maybe bet on who gets here last?" I suggested.

"Yeah... Good job Lucy!" Natsu seemed to have liked that idea. He smiled warmly at me before turning back to gajeel, and the two made there bet. It was difficult to hear them because of the chatter going on around me, so i couldn't quite make out who they bet on.

"Please be quiet, I want to enjoy my cake in peace." Erza ordered. Wait she was eating cake for lunch?! Yep, i was right, all these people are crazy. Although, they are the best group of friends i could have asked for, it seemed like nothing was boring when i was with them.

"S-sure t-thing erza" Natsu stuttered, clearly scared fro his life from the scarlet girl. I wonder why she is so scary. Sure she yells alot and is very demanding, but is she that bad?

The group sat, ate their lunches, and chatted. I caught on to some of the conversations, but i still didn't understand most of the stuff they were talking about. I would say it was 15 minutes in the lunch.

I felt a hand rest on my left shoulder and on my right side some was so close to me, i felt their breath run down my neck.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know you'd be here." I turned to come inches away from Gray, who was crouching down behind me to be eye to eye with everyone. His hand was still on my shoulder. My face was as red as a traffic light, and i bit down on my lip to conceal a slight yelp in surprise. "Mind if sit here?" his cool and calm voice asked me. Gray's eyes still matched with mine.

"GRAY!" Juvia warned, jealousy stuffed her face as she puffed her cheeks and gestured him to sit next to her, He denied by shaking his head.

"Y-yeah sure." i wish those words didn't spill out of my mouth, because as soon as they did he removed his hand from my shoulder and moved slightly farther away, taking a seat between Cana and I. God dammit, I'm obsessed. I hate to admit it- no i'd actually Love to admit it. Still, he chose to sit beside me. That made me feel special.

"Hey Gray, where were you?" Loke asked.

"Oh I went home for a bit," He winked at loke angling it perfectly so Mira and Erza couldn't see the small hint. Was this boys code for doing something else? Loke just smiled back.

"Ah- Sounds fun, can i come to your place next block then?" Loke asked. Ok they were clearly gonna do something stupid.

"Can i come?" Cana probably saw the hint, then she winked at Gajeel.

Gajeel grinned and asked "I wanna come too." He then winked at Elf-man, who happily smiled and asked to come too. Elf-man then winked

What was going on? Oh wait. It was code, Gray didn't sit next to me just cause. He sat next to me so the two only sane girls in this group wouldn't see the hints everyone was dropping. Seriously it was planned perfectly, the way everyone was facing and the places they were sitting in, all down to perfection. For a bunch of slackers this was impressive, i didn't think that i could have pulled that off. They must do it a lot, I wonder what they are gonna do though.

"Can I come?" I asked, regretting in a couple moments later when the whole group stop their conversations and stared at me with the weirdest exprestions on their faces.

"What?" I demanded, I wanted to know how they felt about me skipping with them.

"I didn't really take you for a skipper Lucy," Natsu giggled." But i don't see Why not?" he shrugged.

Cana bashed him on the side of the head as he said that, "Lucy, you shouldn't skip on your first day, besides" She looked round for help on explaining with out giving the hints to erza and Mira who were now fully aware of this conversation." I don't think you'll like what we are gonna do...Right guys?"

"Y-yeah...erm." Elf-man stuttered trying to find a way to explain as well.

"Hey Erza, Mira?" Gray asked for their attention.

"Yes?" Erza and Mira said at the same time.

"I think there was a meeting in the gym for people in the leader-ship program. Your gonna be late." He said calmly.

"Really?!" They both looked at each other in surprise. Erza then looked at Jellal who nodded and all three left towards the gym.

As soon as they were out of viewing range the group of teens suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Nice one gray, playin it smooth like always huh?" Loke complimented him and laughed. Probably at how gullible the 3 were.

"haha! Anyway, lucy, Cana is right about one thing. You shouldn't skip the first day of school here. Maybe some other time, but i doubt you'll like what we do any how. Haha! but i think it would be fun if you joined us after school!" Natsu chuckled.

"yeah hanging out with you is fun!" Sting said.

"Oh-right, Im sorry"I stared down at the grassy ground, i was kinda embarrassed. For one i invited myself to someones place without permission and second the excitement got the better of me, and i was willing to give up my one good first impression just to see what these guys do when they skip.

"If you really wanted to know what we do, you could have just asked us." Gray smiled warmly at me. These people were all so nice. I was being rude and they all just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Ok tell me then" I winked back at him.

"Well- how about this? If you still really want to know by tomorrow, you can come with us." The raven haired boy smirked.

I just nodded in return. I still felt bad, to be completely honest, I kinda felt rejected.

3 familiar figures walked towards us, I guess they found out eh?

"Gray? was that some sort of joke?" Mira asked him, clearly a bit annoyed.

"Hehe" Gray just stuck his tongue out jokingly and Mira shook her head and giggled.

Erza was defiantly not as forgiving as Mirajane. She glared at him as she approached him.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me Fullbuster" Erza questioned as she towered over him.

"No, no. I would never." The last part came out a bit sarcastic but he hid it pretty well.

Jellal didn't mind, he just squatted down and started packing up his belongings. The rest of the group seemed to follow. Picking up their lunch boxes and jackets that were sprawled on the ground almost used for a picnic blanket.I guess the bell was about to ring. It felt like this lunch was so fast.

"Hey Elf-man, you gonna drive?" Gajeel asked.

"To the Park? Sure. I'm a man," He responded a bit Hesitantly and glanced at Mira, his Big Sister.

"Go ahead, But im asking your teachers for your homework, so you can do it when you get back." Mira Winked at Him."Oh- and Be safe!" She waved goodbye and headed for the school entrance with erza and Jellal. Elf-man lamely waved back.

"O-ok." He sighed. "Alright, anyone coming you better get in the truck. This man is leaving in 2 minutes." He gestured to a white truck parked at the other end of the parking lot. Everyone kinda just started walking over there, leaving Gray, Natsu, and I.

"Hey, popcical!"

"Huh? What'd ya call me?" Gray tilted his head towards the Pink haired teen.

"Hehe, what are you Deaf?" He joked.

"No, i just couldn't hear you over your stupidity." The raven haired teen smirked.

"Oh you really did it now bastard!" Natsu held his fist up, Clenched, almost challenging the other boy with just gestures.

"hehe. What? You wanna go?" Gray challenged him back.

"Enough You morons." A voice interrupted their fight. It was Gajeel.

"Huh?" The two boys stared at him.

"Your gonna miss the ride. Unless you guys wanna stay here, Im cool with it either or." Gajeel reminded them.

"Oh Shit!" Natsu cursed and ran to the truck with gajeel.

"And then there were 2" Gray said teasingly and looked over his shoulder at me. His voice almost soothing as the words flowed out of his mouth.

"H-hi" Gah! Im so stupid! Hi? Was that really all I could say? I even Stuttered too!.

"Any way, You really shouldn't skip school with us." He stated. My heart nearly broke.

"H-Huh?" His this his way of saying i can't hang out with them. Did I really blow it Back there? Crap!

"After all, You don't seem like the type, Plus We kinda have a bad reputation with the teachers, well some of us that is.." He trailed off.

"O-o-oh." I stared down at the ground again, I see know. This might be his way of telling me there are more options and not to blow my rep just to hang out with them.

"And besides, all we do is just go to the park for a bit and drink, some do drugs, some just chat or sleep. Then we head to someones house and hang out with the rest there. Like Erza, Mira, Freed,Wendy, and a couple others." He turned to face me and scratched the back of his neck in the cutest way."Look, why not come to my place after school with us, every one else will be there and some new people. I promise it will be funner than anything we do at the park." He then smiled at me, and my god, I swear it was the warmest, most welcoming smiled I have ever seen. I wanted it to be forever plastered into my memories. I felt as though when i'm doubting myself, or feeling sad. If i just looked at that smile, All my fears, worries, and bad feeling would just fly, and flutter away in the smallest of breezes.

"I would love to!" I didn't feel lonely anymore, in fact. I felt as though I finally belonged some where.

"Great-" He was interrupted by the honk of a certain cars horn. The pearl white truck slowly drove past. Cana, Max, Natsu, Sting, and rouge were sitting in the open truck bed signaling him to come and quickly.

Gray started running, looking over his shoulder to wave goodbye to me or maybe it was more of an 'Ill see you soon' kind of wave. I blushed slightly and waved back. Gray hopped on the still moving vehicle with the help of max to hoist him over tail gate. The six of them shifted them selves in the box as the truck drove away.

"And then there was one." I mumbled to myself. I thought back to his smile and forced my self to turn around and face the rest of the school day on my own.

The rest of the day was pretty simple. I was introduced to my other 2 classes after lunch, I don't know why but i couldn't focus. I kept catching my self either biting my thumb nail or day dreaming out the window. The class was nearly half empty now that they were gone at the park, so other people who were my classmates came up to me. They were normal, or should i say boring. I didn't really feel that connection as i did with everyone else, however a certain group caught my eye.

"Hey Lucy, It's nice to meet you. My name is Milliana and this is Risley, Kagura, Beth, and Arana. We couldn't help but notice that you seemed a bit lonely."

"Oh, um Hi.." I replied awkwardly. They all stared at me expectantly as if i were to do something for them.

"Anyway, we also saw you hanging out with the flies today at lunch." the one known as Arana cut in. She had pale green hair that she kept in what looks like Massive dreadlock-like curls. She looked a bit snotty in my opinion, but father always said. Don't judge a book by it's cover.

"Arana! Don't be rude." Beth scolded. Beth on the other hand looked sweet and kind. She had orangey-brown hair that was tied in two braided pig tails.

"Flies?" I repeated, who were they talking about?

"Yes, and we think you could do so much better than that." Risley spoke this time. Risley was on the more chubby size and had very tanned skin. She also had Black curly hair with a beige head band.

"Huh?"

"Look, we will cut to the chase. You would be MUCH better hanging out with us at lunch. Those guys may be hot, but don't let that fool you."Kagura stated she gave me an un-welcoming glare.

"Um- What are you talking about?" Was it uncool to hang out with Mira and them. Why would it matter anyway.

"The people you were hanging out with are practically losers. They don't give a crap about anything so it's best you leave them be."Milliana informed me.

"O-Oh haha um...I-it was just a one t-time thing ya know? hehe." I tried to brush it off. To be completely honest I didn't know what to say, but i wanted to impress them or at least try and be friends with them. Call me selfish but i wanted to be popular like in the Movies. I wanted lots of friends to make up for my child years alone.

"Oh good, You should hang out with us tomorrow at lunch." Beth said.

"Ah,um,sure." Was this right? I mean what would i do in this situation? I guess make as many friends as possible then chose from there.I should be happy about this, but I don't really feel that way.

"Yay!" Beth squealed and with that The bell to go home rang.

Every one rushed out of the class but me. Taking Cana and Natsu's advice I stayed back 5 minutes after the bell. The hallways were mostly clear when I bravely left the safety of the classroom.I started heading towards the music room because i remembered about the club, but half way there i started remembering what they said about Mirajane, Cana, and the others. Losers? Flies? Then if I join their club, would I be one too? No! This is stupid. It shouldn't matter. I continued to walk forward where the music room is.

After wandering around aimlessly i found the music room, I guess i didn't really understand the layout of this school yet. Oh-well, i thought i could find it with out the trusty help of the school map, however i was wrong. I cautiously opened the door a crack to see if anyone was in there. As soon as i did i heard a beautiful humming sound coming from inside. The Graceful tone that had entered my thoughts suddenly stopped. I opened the door all the way to find whose voice it was.

"Hey Lucy! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Mira giggled. Wow! Was she the one humming.

"Yeah! So about the club.." I trailed off, not sure what to say. Was I going to join or was i just going to pick the other girls. It should be obvious right?

"Right! I'll get you signed up!" She smiled, I made up my mind. I don't care what those girls think. This is my choice." By the way, Are you coming over to Gray's after Because if you are, I can most certainly drive you!" Mira offered.

"I am actually, he invited me right before he left."

"Yay! I think you'll like Wendy. She is a sweet kid." Mira told me about everyone that's is probably going to bet here as she filled out this form for me. All I had to do was sign my name and it was done. Mira grabbed her bag and binder full of papers, then we left the music room and walked towards the parking lot.

When Mira and I shuffled all of our things into the back seat of her car, I glanced back at the school.

"Fairy Tail Secondary School, eh?" I mumbled under my breath. "I really wouldn't change a thing about it." A smile crept up on my face, but i bit down to stop me from grinning ear to ear.

My Official First day...

I'd say it was a pretty good start here. However, It's only fall.

And with that Mira drove off, leaving the school behind us.

* * *

><p><strong> OK I apologize for being late <em>again D':<em> although This story is MUCH longer than anything else i've written/typed out.. If i were to estimate when the next one will be out, i would say maybe next Monday (hopefully).**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_If you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a review! (only If you want to) ;)_**

**_and as always have a great day/night/evening/ or what ever time it is for you!_**

**_~amara_**


End file.
